<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Gods and Men by KeiSense</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625366">Of Gods and Men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiSense/pseuds/KeiSense'>KeiSense</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>the GazettE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiSense/pseuds/KeiSense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi and Uruha had to fight.  One of them had to die.  It was the only way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Gods and Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiocyxAngst/gifts">IdiocyxAngst</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story switches back and forth between timelines.  Anything in italics is in the past (from the point of view of the stuff not in italics).</p>
<p>This is gifted to IdiocyxAngst, who basically came up with the story.  I just wrote it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoi could see Uruha clearly, even from this distance. He was standing on a hill, dressed in his usual white robes, wind blowing through his hair. Aoi couldn’t help but admire Uruha’s beauty, pure and bright as it was. He was looking down at the city with a frown. Aoi knew why. He could hear the prayers, too. There was a famine. The crops had wilted long ago. But no one was dying. They couldn’t die, even though they were starving. They were praying to Uruha to save them. They always pray to Uruha, Aoi thought bitterly. How he hated the other man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he secretly watched his old friend, Aoi grew more and more angry. Those prayers should be directed to him. He was the Giver of Death, after all. He could spare them. But the anger was tinged with sadness. It was like this every time they met. They would fight. There would be destruction around the world. And one day, eventually, one of them would kill the other. It was their destiny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aoi sighed, not loudly but Uruha still heard. His glance snapped to Aoi and he glared. He quickly descended the hill to the building Aoi had been watching him from. Aoi watched him approach and prepared himself for the fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uruha had just reached the building, ready to teach Aoi a lesson, when the daytime sky suddenly darkened. Both men looked up. They barely heard the terrified screams of the humans in the city. They could understand the fear, though. Something that had never happened, that wasn’t supposed to happen, was taking place right before their eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moon had covered the sun.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>An eternity earlier …</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kai opened his eyes. Not that he could see anything. Nothing else existed yet. He was alone in a void, having only recently willed himself into being. He looked around the darkness and wished for a companion. Soon, another being, who had been formed from the darkness, emerged near Kai. They embraced and Kai called the new being Aoi. Kai created a light, which he called The Sun, so they wouldn’t have to be in darkness. Soon, another being emerged from the light. Kai named this being Uruha and they embraced. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Besides the three beings and the sun, there was still nothing but void. So, Kai created a world for them to live on. Soon, the ground cracked and another being emerged from inside the new world. Kai named the new being Ruki and they embraced. The four men filled their world with plants and animals. And they were happy.  Aoi and Uruha were close companions, and spent almost all of their time together. Kai looked upon their happiness with the love of a father, but Ruki could only feel jealousy. The painful feeling made him angry and he decided to drive them apart, though he still didn’t quite know how. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>After a time, Kai thought there should be more beings like themselves. So, he created humans. Kai told the others that the humans would need their help. They each taught the humans skills. Kai taught them to build shelters to keep them safe. Ruki caused plants to grow and taught humans how to harvest and make food. Uruha taught them language and how to use tools. Aoi had trouble finding something to teach the humans. As he struggled to think of something, Kai pulled Ruki aside. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why did you teach the humans about the harvest?” Kai asked. “That was meant to be what Aoi taught.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What does it matter?” Ruki responded with a shrug. “As long as they learn the lessons they need, that’s what is important.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But now Aoi has nothing to teach.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sure he’ll come up with something.” Ruki was right. After thinking for a while, Aoi decided to teach the humans about writing, music, and art so they could express themselves better and be happy. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>For a time, the humans thrived and the world was at peace. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Uruha looked up at the sky in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this your doing?” he asked Aoi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course not,” Aoi replied angrily. He tried to walk past Uruha, but he was stopped in his tracks. He tried again, but he couldn’t get beyond the building’s threshold. Some invisible force was stopping him. He cocked an eyebrow at Uruha. “Is this <em>your</em> doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Uruha tried to leave the building, but he was also unable to cross the threshold. He tried banging his fist against whatever was standing in his way, but there was nothing there. His fist simply stopped in mid-air. “You did this!” Uruha rounded on Aoi and grabbed him by his black robes. He threw Aoi across the room. Aoi’s back slammed against the wall, and an earthquake began outside. Aoi quickly regained his balance and lunged at the other man, knocking them both to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything!” Aoi yelled, punching Uruha in the face. “You always blame me!” He got in a few more punches before Uruha shoved Aoi off of him and sat up. They paused, staring at each other and panting. Outside, the earthquake stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I always blame you because things are usually your fault,” Uruha eventually said, his voice soft.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Aoi was watching with a smile as a human shaped a small block of stone. He could tell already that the finished product would be a figure of Uruha, who was helping to pick fruit from a nearby tree. Aoi was proud of the skills he’d taught the humans and it always made him happy to see the humans craft figures of them. As he watched, Ruki approached and sat next to him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Good day, my friend,” Aoi greeted Ruki with a smile. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Good day. What is that human doing?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Carving. When he’s finished, he will have made a small Uruha.” Aoi grinned, but Ruki only frowned. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They often make figures of Uruha.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, I don’t blame them. Uruha is beautiful.” Aoi smiled wider, but Ruki didn’t return the smile, instead sighing heavily. “Is there something wrong?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m not sure I should say,” Ruki replied. “I have fears for the future.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What do you mean?” Aoi asked with a frown. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s you and Uruha. Have you noticed that the two of you are almost exact opposites?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course,” Aoi replied with a laugh. “He is the day and I am the night.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Exactly. Does that not concern you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why should it?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I guess you haven’t seen it yet,” Ruki said with a sullen shake of his head. “I’m afraid you’re going to start fighting. Maybe even kill each other.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s nonsense,” Aoi scoffed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Is it? There are already signs. The humans for example. They all love Uruha, much more than the rest of us. But I’ve heard whispers that they fear you because you were born from darkness. That they think you’re dangerous, like the darkness. That they wish Uruha would keep you away.” Ruki noticed Aoi staring at Uruha thoughtfully. “And… I probably shouldn’t tell you this. But Uruha… he’s said things about you. Horrible things. He’s said that the skills you taught the humans are useless. He’s said that we don’t need you and you never do your fair share of work, but Kai will never punish you because you were his first companion. I’m just worried…” He didn’t finish what he was saying. Aoi stood up, face red with anger, and marched over to Uruha. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hello, Aoi,” Uruha said happily. But he grunted in pain and surprise the next moment as Aoi slammed him into a tree. Aoi yelled as he ripped another tree out of the ground and threw it at Uruha’s head. Uruha ducked and splinters flew in all directions as the tree behind him shattered. “What are you doing?!?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Useless, am I?” Aoi moved to charge at Uruha again, but Kai grabbed him around the waist and held him back. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s enough.” Kai’s voice boomed like thunder and everyone froze. “What is this about?” Kai asked Aoi. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ask him,” Aoi hissed, trying to release himself from Kai’s grip. Kai told Ruki to take Uruha somewhere else and he sat Aoi down. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What happened, Aoi?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m not useless!” Aoi spat. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course, you aren’t,” Kai said soothingly. “No one thinks that.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Uruha does.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Uruha adores you. What could possibly make you think otherwise?” Aoi refused to answer, anger still simmering inside him. “Aoi, I wish you would talk to me. I’ll give you time to decide whether you want to. But I also want you to work on controlling your temper. It could get you into trouble some day.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Days later, Aoi was still avoiding Uruha. Distraught by his friend’s sudden change of behavior, Uruha sought council from Ruki. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m worried about Aoi,” he said as soon as they were alone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He tried to kill you,” Ruki replied. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t think he meant it. Why would he want to kill me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I think it may be destiny.” Ruki took a seat next to Uruha. “I’ve thought about this a lot. You are opposites. I believe the two of you are destined to fight, and one of you will die. I think that will be the only way to bring order to the world.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You believe that’s why he attacked me? Simply the first step in our destiny?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, I do.  And…” Ruki hesitated. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What is it?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I was talking with him before he attacked you. He told me he hates you because the humans love you so much. That they only love you because you’re beautiful and were born from the light.  He said he wanted to kill you. He said he will, some day.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Uruha frowned and clenched his fists. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I should go.”  Uruha stormed away and found Aoi standing by a river. With a shout, Uruha ran at Aoi and tackled him into the water. The two fought in the water, which quickly had rivulets of their blood running through it. Their punches created tidal waves. Huts near the river’s edge were washed away and the people cried out for them to stop. Kai and Ruki ran into the fray, each holding back one of the half-drowned, bloody men. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>There were several more confrontations between the two. Each time, the fight was more intense, as was the reaction of the world around them. After a particularly vicious fight, which had caused a volcano to erupt, Kai decreed that he had seen enough. Severe punishments would await the next one of them that started a fight. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aoi and Uruha tried to stay away from each other. But their resentment only grew. The flames of anger were fanned by Ruki, who acted as messenger between them, letting each know of the horrific things the other was saying. One day, Uruha came upon Aoi watching some farmers work. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why am I not surprised to find you doing nothing?” Uruha said bitterly. That was all Aoi needed. He picked up a nearby rock and hurled it at Uruha. The other man ducked, so Aoi picked up a boulder. Kai and Ruki appeared, yelling at Aoi to stop, but he wouldn’t listen. He threw the boulder at Uruha, who dodged again. The boulder shattered when it hit the ground behind Uruha, and shards of rock flew in all directions. Kai stood between the two men, so Aoi backed down. He looked around at the damage he had caused, his breath catching when he noticed Ruki kneeling on the ground. In his lap, he was cradling the body of one of the farmers. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“This human…” Ruki looked up with tears in his eyes. “He’s dead.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Humans don’t die,” Uruha said softly. “Humans have never died.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Aoi,” Ruki began, “what did you do?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I didn’t…” Aoi looked at the others in confusion. “Ruki’s wrong. He has to be.” Aoi began shaking as he realized what must have happened. He dropped to his knees, sobbing. “I didn’t mean to.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We know you didn’t,” Kai said soothingly. “But it has been done. And now all humans will be destined to die.” Kai wiped a tear from his eye. “I’ll create a place for the dead ones to go.” He knelt in front of Aoi. “This new land will need a ruler, someone to guide them. I’m afraid that has to be you.”  Aoi continued to weep, but accepted Kai’s judgment. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“You’re right,” Aoi said. “Everything is always my fault.” Uruha sighed, knowing Aoi had calmed down a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is this place?” Uruha asked as he stood and looked around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A temple to Kai,” Aoi replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We shouldn’t fight here then. It would anger him.” Uruha walked over to the altar. The offerings were old. And there were no loaves of bread, as would usually be left on their altars. The people had no grain to spare. Uruha frowned at Aoi suspiciously. “What were you doing here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Same as you. I wanted to keep an eye on the humans from a distance. Listen to their prayers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Those prayers were for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” Aoi replied quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t you do something about that?” Uruha asked angrily. “Those people are suffering.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It isn’t my fault the crops don’t grow. Take it up with Ruki.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Ruki sighed contentedly. He was lying on the altar in one of his temples, held tightly in the arms of his head priest, Reita. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you pleased, Lord?” Reita asked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Most pleased,” Ruki responded with a smile. He looked up at the human’s face. “Are you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nothing could bring me more pleasure than making you happy.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ruki laughed at the priest’s answer. He laid his head on the man’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, but his head suddenly snapped up. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Someone is coming,” Ruki said. In a flash, he and Reita were both standing by the altar, fully dressed. “I want you to do something for me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Anything,” Reita replied eagerly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I want you to encourage more people to make prayers to Uruha.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But… Lord. All prayers should be for you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You are so loyal,” Ruki said, stroking the man’s cheek. “But this is my wish.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“If that is your wish, I will do it.” Reita walked out of the temple, passing Kai on his way out. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Who was that?” Kai asked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“My head priest. A good man. What brings you to my temple today, friend?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ve noticed that the crops for people who pray to you are more abundant than for anyone else.” Ruki shrugged. “You must feed all of the people, Ruki,” Kai scolded. “That is the duty you chose.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, fine,” Ruki said, waving his hand dismissively. “They’ll have more crops.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Another thing, you’ve been allowing the wrong plants to mix. You have foods that are poisonous too close to edible foods.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s the problem with that?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You allow the poisonous plants to grow because they’re beautiful. But humans don’t always know they shouldn’t eat them.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Very well.” Ruki’s voice dripped with annoyance. “I’ll do something about that.” Kai nodded and left Ruki alone. “Eventually,” Ruki chuckled to himself. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“It’s your job to give them death and guide them to the underworld,” Uruha scolded Aoi. “You could put an end to their agony. Why won’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t expect you to understand,” Aoi said bitterly. “You are allowed to do as you please, what is right for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Explain it to me” Uruha sat next to Aoi. It had been a long time since they’d been so close without fighting. Uruha suddenly realized how much he’d missed the happy moments they’d shared together before all of this started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hate it.” Aoi’s eyes overflowed with tears and Uruha gripped his hand instinctively. “I refuse to believe this is my destiny. It feels wrong. Every time I take a human life, even if it is mercy, it feels like I’m doing something I shouldn’t be. And my heart aches.” Aoi was weeping now and Uruha fought the urge to hold him. “Why would something you’re meant to do feel like that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kai says we always meet our destiny. Why would he give you this duty if you weren’t meant to carry it out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Aoi took a shaky breath. “To be honest, it feels that way whenever we fight. Like we aren’t really supposed to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… “ Uruha hesitated. He frowned as he thought about Aoi’s words. He didn’t want to say anything impetuously. But he knew exactly what Aoi meant. “Ruki said it’s our destiny. That the world wouldn’t be in harmony until one of us is dead. Ruki knows things.” Aoi nodded. Ruki had always been wise.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Reita smiled as he entered the temple, carrying a large basket of fruit. Ruki was there waiting for him, just as he said he would be. His Lord never lied to him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thank you for this abundance, Lord,” Reita said, indicating the basket. He kissed Ruki as he sat next to him in front of the altar. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I have to take care of you,” Ruki replied with a laugh. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“These are the most beautiful fruits.” Reita picked a handful of bright purple berries out of the basket and admired them for a moment. “I’ve never seen anything like them.”  He popped a berry into his mouth, chewing happily. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Only the best for you,” Ruki said, though he wasn’t really paying attention. He was distracted by the sound of prayers, humans begging him to allow the crops to grow before people began to starve. He shook his head with irritation and looked over to Reita to see what he was talking about. When he saw the berries the priest was eating, his heart dropped. “Reita, no!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was too late. The poison was already taking over Reita’s body. He tried to call out to Ruki, but he couldn’t open his mouth. His body began convulsing and he fell to the floor. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Reita! Don’t go!” Ruki’s eyes filled with tears. He could already feel Aoi approaching. He frantically thought of some way to save his lover. An idea finally occurred to him. He created a black leather mask and covered Reita’s head with it. His hair stuck out of the top, and his nose and one eye were covered.  He could already feel Aoi hesitating – with the mask, he couldn’t sense Reita’s death anymore. Ruki reached out his mind. In a lake, he caused a boat with two fishermen to capsize. On the other side of a mountain range, he caused an old woman to have a heart attack. That would keep Aoi busy. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ruki turned his attention back to Reita. He was still convulsing, jaw and fists clenched. Ruki began chanting, but he was distracted by the pain the priest was in. His palms were bleeding where his nails were digging into the skin. He looked at Ruki with wide, frightened eyes. Ruki continued chanting, though now he was weeping as he watched Reita suffering. He knew he couldn’t help the man. He could keep him alive, but couldn’t heal him. Finally, he called out to Aoi. In seconds, Aoi was standing next to him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please,” Ruki begged through his tears, “please end his pain.” Aoi didn’t ask any questions. He knelt and touched Reita’s shoulder. The man stilled instantly, and he turned his head to look at Ruki before his eyes closed. Ruki sobbed as he clutched Reita’s robes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ruki, I’m… so sorry.” Aoi tried to soothe his friend, but he was inconsolable. Eventually, Aoi returned to the underworld. He found Reita standing at the gates uncertainly. “It’s this way,” Aoi said, indicating the path through the gates. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I tried. I couldn’t get through.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aoi frowned at the priest as he looked him over. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That mask Ruki put on you, it’s keeping you from moving on. Can you take it off?” Reita tried to remove the mask, but it wouldn’t budge.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, I can return to my Lord?” Reita asked eagerly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No. You can’t move on, but you can’t go back either.” Aoi scowled in concentration. “There is something you could do. I could use an assistant.” Reita looked uncertain about that idea. “It’s that or wait in front of these gates for eternity.” Reita agreed to be Aoi’s assistant. However, he couldn’t interact with anyone other than Aoi and the dying humans he was sent to guide. He could never speak to Ruki. As for Ruki, in his pain, he refused to allow any crops to grow from that point on. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Does it not seem to you,” Uruha began, “that perhaps none of us are meeting our destiny?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Aoi asked, still holding on to Uruha’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t do a very good job of being the Giver of Death. And if it does feel so wrong to you, perhaps it isn’t what you were meant to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you were right. Kai gave me the role of master of the underworld.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Kai is the Giver of Life.” Uruha frowned as he thought about their situation. “It would stand to reason that the Giver of Death would be his opposite.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then I suppose I’m his opposite,” Aoi said with some annoyance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re my opposite, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would mean…” Aoi hesitated. “If each of us has an opposite, Kai’s would be Ruki. Are you suggesting Ruki…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s about as good at his job as you are at yours. Perhaps… there was a mistake.” Uruha gripped Aoi’s hand tighter. “I have to confess, I feel the same as you about our fights, despite what Ruki has said. It doesn’t feel like we should be fighting.” He stroked the back of the other man’s hand. “I’ve missed being near you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So have I.” Aoi looked at Uruha nervously, but quickly glanced away. Uruha let out a soft chuckle and used his free hand to cup Aoi’s cheek, turning his face so they were looking at each other. They moved toward each other at the same time and their lips met in a soft kiss. Aoi pulled away, fresh tears in his eyes. “We can’t do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aoi.” Uruha stroked the other man’s cheek. “I’m not going to fight you anymore. I’m going to do what’s in my heart, even if it means defying destiny.” He wrapped his arms around Aoi’s waist and kissed him again. Around the world, rivers swelled, irrigating crops. Trees that had been barren immediately bore fruit. The eclipse ended and Kai smiled.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Ruki was lying on the floor in front of his altar, the same place he’d been for weeks. He hadn’t moved since Reita died. He didn’t acknowledge Kai when he entered the building, instead continuing to stare at nothing. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ruki,” Kai said softly. “I know how much you loved him.” Ruki shook his head and began crying again. Kai sighed and sat next to the other man. “I know you’re in pain. But you need to see to your responsibilities.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Responsibilities,” Ruki scoffed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You aren’t allowing crops to grow. The people have run out of the food they had saved. They’re starving, Ruki.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Let them starve. I don’t care if they all die.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But they won’t die.” Kai sighed. “Aoi has stopped allowing people to die. They’re all on the edge of death, suffering, but unable to cross over.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s Aoi’s business.” Ruki looked at Kai curiously. “Let someone else collect the dead. What will you do if Uruha kills Aoi?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The fighting between those two will soon be at an end,” Kai replied. “I’m sure you understand now why you never should have tried to separate them. You understand the pain they’ve been feeling.”  He patted Ruki’s shoulder and stood. “I should go. I’ll have work to do at one of my temples soon. I hope you’ll join me there.” Kai left Ruki alone, knowing Ruki would join him when the time came.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“You arranged this, didn’t you?” Ruki asked, standing next to Kai on the hill overlooking the temple where Aoi and Uruha were now laughing and holding each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. It was time this nonsense ended.” Kai gave Ruki a soft look and a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. “It’s also time for you to tell the truth.” Ruki nodded and the pair descended the hill to the temple. Aoi and Uruha were surprised to see their companions walk into the temple without any trouble. But Kai was smiling, and they were reassured. “I’m happy to see peace between you,” Kai said. “This is how things should be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, was Ruki wrong?” Aoi asked. “Were we not meant to fight?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I lied.” Ruki’s voice was barely audible, his head hung in shame. “I lied about so many things.” Ruki hesitated and Kai gave him a small pat on the back. Ruki sighed and caught Aoi’s eye. “I’m sorry. You should have been happier. I… I killed the first human. And I blamed you because I didn’t want to be punished. And I lied to you and Uruha so you would fight each other. None of this should have happened.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aoi stood and approached Ruki wordlessly. Ruki prepared himself to meet Aoi’s wrath. What he was not prepared for was Aoi wrapping him in a tight embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure you had your reasons,” Aoi said. “I don’t care what they were. You haven’t been happy either.” He pulled away from the hug and turned to Kai. “He must have felt the same way we have; living a life you weren’t meant to is painful. He has also suffered the greater torment of losing the man he loves. Please let that be punishment enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I agree,” Kai said. He smiled at Ruki. “Are you ready to be reunited with your lover?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You would allow that?” Ruki asked in amazement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m hardly allowing anything,” Kai chuckled. “He is the assistant to the ruler of the underworld. Once you take your proper place in the underworld, you will be with him forever. And Aoi will take his proper place as the bringer of the harvest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruki and Aoi both readily agreed to trading places. Ruki went to the underworld, where he found Reita waiting for him at the gates. He removed the mask and Reita was able to pass into the underworld, though he kept his job as Ruki’s assistant.  Ruki took up the mantle of Giver of Death, and he was good at the job. It didn’t bother him that the humans were afraid of him. He enjoyed it, actually. He had the love of the only person he cared about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aoi and Uruha were often seen hand-in-hand from then on, always happy. It was even said that you could catch them making love in a field under the harvest moon. Crops grew abundantly and the people sent prayers of thanks to Aoi, who was joyful to be receiving the love he’d always craved. The gods and humans lived in peace, and the world knew nothing but harmony.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>